


NOAH!!

by Flamie



Series: Winter Giftfic series [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Accidental language barrier, Aron needs friends, Awkward first meeting, Baekho knitting, But a good wingman, Cinnamon shy Baekho, Fluff and Humor, JBaekRen chaotic roommates, M/M, Noah is a menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Aron would like to maintain it was all Noah's fault
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Series: Winter Giftfic series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052663
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	NOAH!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trustmeallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/gifts).



> To T, Merry Christmas. Hope you enjoy your gift
> 
> To others reading this fic, this is my first BaekRon fic so be gentle in your reviews 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays 🤗🤗

Aaron Kwak would like to point out that it was all Noah’s fault.

Really.

It really is. He loves that puppy but Noah is such a menace, it must be from all that spoiling he did.

Anyways, back to the situation.

Staring to the most beautiful pair of expressive brown eyes he ever seen, Aaron cursed again in his head.

Damn it Noah.

* * *

**10 minutes ago**

Aaron struggled as he tried to balance his groceries and Noah’s leash as he tried to push open the front door to the apartment building. Due to some mix-up, he would be spending the festive season alone and lonely away in a foreign country, eating sad convenience store food and delivery orders.

“Noah.” He hissed, “Behave.” He pushed door close before turning to see the puppy finally made a bid for freedom, pulling the leash (and poor Aron with him). Aaron was so busy trying to save his groceries and reeling Noah in, he didn’t noticed the stranger until it was too late.

With the a loud crash, Aaron and the stranger tripped into each other and crashed onto the floor, Aaron groaning as the fall was cushioned by the rather buff stranger.

“ _God, I’m so sorry_ ,” he opened his eyes to see a pair of the most beautiful light brown eyes looking up at him in panic. “ _Shite, I didn’t hurt you, did I_?”

The stranger only gaped at him, his cheeks red in embarrassment, especially when Aaron realized where the stranger’s hands were resting. With a rather girlish shriek, (Aaron grew up with two sisters AND Joel, he know a girlish shriek when he heard one), he pushed him away.

Unfortunately, the two didn’t realised the scarf Aaron was wearing was tangled against the buckles of the black leather jacket stranger was wearing, causing a loud ripping sound, ripping Aaron’s favourite scarf into half.

He stared incredulous at the ruined cloth while the stranger turned even red. With a strangled yelp, he quickly ran off into one of the elevator available, leaving Aron alone with his spilled groceries, a ruined scarf and a weird feeling in his stomach.

Damn it Noah.

* * *

Jonghyun was emerging from his game haze to hear the persistent buzzing sound from his front door. Pushing his roommate, currently napping on his lap, onto the floor, (and ignoring his angry curses), the gamer ambled to the door, opening it to find his best friend and other roommate looking red and rather flustered.

“Baekho, wha?”

“Jonghyun-ah!!” he wailed as he threw himself onto his best friend as they stepped back into the apartment. “Help me, I made a huge mistake!!”

“There, there, tell Jonghyunnie about it,” He crooned, pulling the other guy onto the sofa, patting the other’s curly hair soothingly. Beside them, Mingi pulled himself from the floor and latched beside Baekho.

“I-HE-” Baekho wailed helplessly. The two began to croon and pat at him, for a very handsome-looking guy and a open temperament, Baekho was a shy guy and would sometime suffer from lack of self-confidence especially when faced with unknown situations.

After a few minutes, the sniffles finally died down and Baekho finally explained himself. “I was coming back from bakery when I crashed into someone in the lobby downstairs. We fell together and then I pushed him away, accidentally ripped his scarf into half before I ran off. What am I supposed to do?!” He end it with a loud wail.

“Well, did you apologize to him before you ran?” Jonghyun asked, wiping his tear-stained face.

“He was talking in English!! I don’t do English!!” Baekho said, writhing his hands hopelessly. His roommates nodded in understanding, Baekho was a musical genius who can speak Korean, Japanese, Chinese, a bit of French and oddly enough, Thai, but unable to seem to grasp even the most simple phrases of the English language.

“Wait, do we know anyone who speaks English that lives in this building?” Jonghyun turned to Mingi, a valid question, considering how the social influencer have the tendency to know anyone and anything in the name of gossip.

Mingi tapped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. “Yes we do!” he said in triumph, making his two roommate turned to him in question. “Aron hyung!! You know, the foreign hyung that lives above our apartment. He moved in last year from LA to work as a news editor downtown. ”

“There. We know who he is, now you just have to go and apologize to him. Or not,” Jonghyun said hurriedly, noticing Baekho’s panicked look. “Maybe do something, like I dunno, replacing his scarf you ruined as an apology?”

Baekho perked up in delight. “I can do that!”

* * *

Aron, stared out the balcony after a forlorn phonecall with his mom, sighed sadly. He rested his chin against the railing, dreaming of his mother’s cooking and the family gathering back home as he listened to the kids in the apartment below him goofing around.

He grumbled at the noise pollution but couldn’t help listen in, jealous the three (?) young men having some sort of fun.

“Baekho-ya, put down that knitting set and help me stop Mingi!!” the one he sure his name was Jonghyun (judging the way the two often wailing out his name, the gamer and responsible leader in their little gang) called out. He knew (from various observation from his balcony, the three are really, really loud) Mingi is the fashionista snob who are not allowed to cook in the kitchen, while the third one was Baekho, the one responsible for the musical interludes with his musical instruments and his soft singing voice during his lonely nights.

He sighed again. Maybe Eric was right, he should make a friend.

* * *

Baekho lurked a few time around the lobby area, waiting for the stranger, no, Aron-ssi to appear so he can give him the gifts he made.

He had spent the last few days, knitting a passable looking scarf to replace the one he ruined from their last encounter (the tutorial was so hard! But he persevered!!) and some cookies he made yesterday as an apology gift.

He looked up from his phone when he heard a barking sound to see the most adorable shiba inu pulling Aron into the lobby.

Oh, dear, he thought, feeling his heart pattering nervously, taking in his classically handsome features and laughing eyes, he was as handsome as Baekho thought he saw the first time.

Right. Time to abort mission.

He turned to run just to be pulled back by his hand. With a dreaded feeling, he turned to see Aaron smiling at him.

“ _It’s you again. Hello_.”

Baekho blinked helplessly. “ _I-Uh, no speak english_.”

“Oh. Right, sorry. I didn’t realized I was speaking in English.” Aaron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Hello. I’m Aaron Kwak. You are?” Aron smiled, noting the stranger looked rather pretty with the oversized knitted white sweater and blue jeans, his tanned cheeks tinted red.

“Um, Baekho, Kang Baekho. I’m so sorry about last time. I didn’t mean to ruin your scarf.” He said shyly, thrusting the package he was holding to Aaron. “Here, for you.”

“You didn’t have too, it was all Noah’s fault.” He said cheerfully but opened the package and blinked in surprise at the thick grey knitted scarf, with the uneven patterns. He smiled and pulled out the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, unconsciously sighing as he felt warm and snug with the obviously homemade scarf around his neck. “How do I looked? Handsome right?” Aron teased.

“Really handsome.” The other replied back and blushed in embarrassment upon realizing he had said that aloud.

He then pulled out the packet of ginger cookies in the package and bit into it, smiling at the delicious taste of ginger and cinnamon exploding in his mouth, reminding him of home.

“Thank you Baekho!” Baekho’s blush turned darker as the two smiled at each other, not noticing Noah was running around them, pulling his leash with him until the two suddenly pulled together, tangled with the bright red leash around them.

“Noah!” Aron shrieked angrily as the puppy barked happily beside them, Baekho trying to pull himself away from the mess. “Urgh, sorry about this, Baekho-ssi.” Aron untangled the leash around them (which unfortunately, or fortunately, depending who you asked; involving several accidental groping), poor Baekho was red in embarrassment.

“So sorry about this. He doesn’t usually misbehave like this.” Aron apologized.

“I-It’s okay, Aron-ssi.” Baekho coughed.

“You can call me Hyung you know, after everything that happened.” Aron grinned.

“Ok Aron-s… I mean Aron hyung.” Baekho giggled shyly.

“Do you want to go out and grab some coffee?” Aron suddenly blurted out. “As an apology since this all happened because of Noah. I know a great coffee shop, that lets dogs in.” He said hopefully.

Baekho smiled back shyly. “Sure, I guess, why not hyung?”

“Cool! So by the way, you’re don’t happen to be living at apartment 315 downstairs, do you?” he asked as they walked out the lobby and into the cold, Baekho nodding as they made their way under the falling snow to what would be their first date together.

**Author's Note:**

> Aron would end up being invited to spend Christmas with JBaekRen and making friends with Jonghyun and Mingi, who helped him make new friends and being less lonely in Seoul
> 
> Noah, on the other hand, becomes so spoiled courtesy of the three roommates that Aron despaired of having a nice gentle pup child till the day Baekho presented him with his pup daughter, Kkotsoni as their first year anniversary gift


End file.
